


Learning curve

by Port_in_a_Storm



Series: Roblivion - Find my home [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, learning new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they learn new things and become closer as a family</p><p>Inspired by tumblr prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning curve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! A massive thank you Diaryofatvaddict who inspired these little fics. In this chapter, Robert teaches Aaron and Liv how to cook.

It was when Robert arrived home to a meal of takeaway curry, and given a sheepish smile that it started. ‘What’s this?’ he asked, a half smile playing about his lips.

‘Well, you were gone for three days, so we thought we’d do somethin’ nice, didn’t we Liv?’ Aaron gave his boyfriend a welcome home kiss, then turned to his sister, who was smiling as well. That in itself was strange. Not that Liv never smiled; she did now. Ever since they’d moved into their own place and she’d finally been able to have the freedom and independence she wanted, they’d been surprised by her happiness and sense of responsibility.

Still, seeing her smiling this much? Odd.

‘Well, thank you,’ Robert said, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. ‘It’s really nice to come home to a—’ He sniffed the air. ‘Is something burning?’

Aaron and Liv looked at each other, and started sniffing as well. ‘No, can’t smell anything,’ Liv said. ‘Maybe your legs are rubbin’ together!’

‘Haha, funny,’ Robert said drily. ‘No, seriously, I can smell smoke. Are you sure—’

‘Look, I know you like your curry cool, but it’s gonna be freezin’ by the time you eat,’ Aaron interrupted. He took Robert’s briefcase and his coat and gestured him to a chair. 

They sat and ate. Robert told Aaron some basics of what had been agreed in the deal, stopping when he noticed Liv making exaggerated yawning motions. They told him about the film they’d gone to see yesterday, then about the mini-fight that broke out in the Woolie between Jimmy and Dan.

‘Mum calmed them down though,’ Aaron said. ‘Turned the water tap on them.’

Liv laughed. ‘They were drenched! Like drowned rats!’

Robert chuckled. ‘So whilst I was away makin’ money, Jimmy is starting fights?’

‘Yeah, well, considerin’ what happened between Dan and Nicola, can’t really blame him.’

‘S’pose.’ They dropped the subject, both having agreed ages ago that they wouldn’t gossip with Liv around. Actually, Aaron had scolded Robert on more than one occasion as well for gossiping, telling him _’If you’re so keen on behavin’ like an old lady, go live with Pearl!’_. That had put a stop to it.

At the end of the meal, Robert collected the plates and the empty boxes. ‘Thank you for doing this,’ he said. ‘It was a lovely gesture.’ He opened the bin, about to throw the empties in, when he froze. ‘What the _hell_ is that smell?!’

Aaron looked over his shoulder, at the mess in the bin. ‘Oh, that uh—that was supposed to be your tea.’

****

And that was how they came to be in the kitchen, the three of them, with a cookbook spread out on one of the sides. 

‘Can’t believe you managed to mess up lasagne,’ Robert was mumbling to himself. ‘One of the _easiest_ things to make.’

‘Yeah, alright Delia,’ Aaron groused. ‘So we’re not all wonders in the kitchen—’

‘No, we’re not, are we?’

Liv sighed. ‘Are we actually gonna cook, or are you just gonna insult us, ‘cause I could make other plans.’

Robert narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Okay, you two follow the recipe, I’ll supervise.’

‘Really?’ Aaron said sceptically. ‘Are you sure that’s wise?’

‘Mhm. The only way you’ll learn. So Liv, why don’t you open the packet of mince; Aaron you can chop the onions.’ 

And so they got to work. Aaron finely chopped the onions (tears streaming down his face, causing Liv to laugh and say ‘aw! Diddums!’ which earned her a punch to the arm), and Liv fried it with the mince. Robert occasionally had to step in when Aaron was adding a bit too much salt, or when Liv was stirring too vigorously (or once when she got distracted by her phone, and the mince started to catch on the pan). Soon, the kitchen was full of delicious smells. ‘And no burning yet,’ Robert said proudly. ‘Knew you two could do it!’

Liv smiled proudly, but Aaron rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, we’re not done yet.’ He watched his sister stir the mince one last time, then stood back. ‘Done?’ he asked his boyfriend.

‘Yeah. Now the sauce.’

‘We didn’t buy any sauce.’

‘No, Baby, we’re gonna make it.’ Robert reached into the cupboard for flour, and retrieved milk and butter from the fridge. ‘I remember watching Mum make sauces from scratch,’ he said quietly. ‘She used to use a wooden spoon, but would hint to my Dad all the time about buying her a hand whisk.’ He chuckled. Aaron rubbed his back and kissed his cheek; Robert smiled at him gratefully.

‘I didn’t think you could make lasagne sauce from scratch,’ Liv said. ‘Mum used to buy it in the bottle all the time.’

‘Yeah, and that’s good for quickness,’ Robert said, nodding. ‘But we want a really good taste. So… here you go.’

It took a while, and Aaron let Liv take over when she begged him for a chance to whisk the mixture in the saucepan. Robert and Aaron stood back and watched her proudly. She had never taken an interest in preparing food before. The closest she had ever got was throwing a tray of chips in the oven. ‘Umm,’ she said uncertainly. ‘It’s lumpy.’

Robert looked into the pan. ‘Nah, it’s fine. Just keep stirring it.’ But when she looked at him apprehensively, he smiled. ‘C’mere. I’ll get the lumps out, then you can carry on, yeah? Oh, Baby, could you grate some cheese?’ It took a few minutes, but eventually the sauce was smooth again. Robert smiled and stood back so Liv could take over again. ‘Now just add your seasoning and you’ll be good to go.’

‘Thanks,’ Liv said. She carried on stirring for a while longer. ‘I didn’t want to mess it up.’

‘There’s nothin’ wrong with messing up, Liv,’ Robert said. ‘We learn from the mistakes we make. I remember when Vic was trying out a new recipe when I was living with her. She must’ve done at least seven batches!’

‘Seven?!’

‘At _least_! There’s nothin’ wrong with makin’ mistakes.’ They smiled at each other. Robert caught Aaron’s eye and smiled at him as well. He nodded back. The ‘I really appreciate you’ nod; the ‘you’ve done good’ nod. The ‘I’m gonna rock your world tonight’ nod. Robert grinned.

****

It would take at least half an hour in the oven, and Liv went to her room to wait. Robert and Aaron sat on the sofa, watching a re-run of Luther. ‘Hey, thanks for letting her get involved today,’ Aaron said softly.

Robert looked at him. ‘Well I wasn’t going to leave her out, was I?’

‘No, but… you could have easily made it about just me and you, but you didn’t. So thank you.’

‘You still don’t know, do you,’ Robert said. When Aaron frowned in confusion, Robert said, ‘How much you both mean to me. I love you _both_ , Aaron. You’re my _family_.’

Aaron nodded and smiled. They returned their attention to the television. 

When the timer went off, they didn’t even need to shout for Liv. ‘Wow,’ Aaron said, ruffling his sister’s hair. ‘Must be a first. Usually you’re ten minutes late and your food’s gone cold.’

‘Ten minutes late but still the first to finish,’ Robert laughed. He took the lasagne out of the oven. Liv ignored both of them to coo over the first successful meal she’d helped to make. ‘Here, check that it’s done,’ Robert told her, giving her the long handled fork.

She poked and nodded. ‘It’s gone right through. Can I cut it?’

Robert looked to Aaron. ‘Yeah, but be careful.’ Her brother got the knife out of the drawer and handed it to her, handle first. He and Robert watched her as she cut into the lasagne. ‘Looks good,’ Aaron said.

Liv nodded. ‘Smells better.’

They dished up, and sat down to eat. Liv and Aaron jokingly congratulated each other on a job well done, Robert looking indignant and inserting his two penn’orth as well about his successful supervision. ‘So should we make this a regular thing?’ Aaron said once their plates were empty. ‘Say, once a week, we make a meal together?’

‘Yeah, sounds good,’ Robert agreed, and Liv nodded along. It was a simple thing, but it was something that would bring them even closer together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
